


第一辆车

by Ansaier



Category: Original Work, nothing - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansaier/pseuds/Ansaier
Summary: 一辆车，触手X少年
Kudos: 12





	第一辆车

**Author's Note:**

> 无剧情纯肉文

*触手预警  
*第一人称预警  
*无剧情

半梦半醒时，我感觉有什么滑滑的、湿湿的东西贴上了我的大腿。  
是错觉吧？我闭着眼翻了个身，打算继续睡——  
不对！有东西在碰我！  
我猛地睁开眼，一条碗口粗的透明触手正缠在了我的左腿上，裤腿被撩到了腿弯，皮肤接触到那触手的位置有些发痒。  
等等，这什么东西？！  
我顿时睡意全无，蹬了蹬腿想把那条正向上“爬”的触手蹬掉，结果那触手似乎察觉到了我的意图，不仅没被我蹬掉，反而还“爬”得更快了！  
越来越多的触手爬上了我的床，我吓得赶紧坐起身想要下床，右脚踝忽然被触手拽住，我摔回了床上，双手也被触手缠在了一起，被拉到了头顶。  
它们……想要做什么……  
四肢和腰部都被触手缠住了，我感觉自己被吊在了半空。触手开始脱我的睡衣和睡裤，我意识到这些触手的目的之后拼命地挣扎，却感觉身体越来越软绵无力，似乎所有的力气都被抽走了一般。  
“不要……唔！”睡衣被撩至胸前，胸前的微凉刺激得我有些颤栗；睡裤被完全褪去，就连内裤也被扯掉了，下身完全暴露在空气中，被触手包裹着。  
双腿被触手强行分开时，我下意识惊叫了一声，却被一条触手堵住了嘴，那条触手直接伸进了我的嘴里，不进去也不出去，逼迫我一直含着它，无法发出声音。  
胸前的乳尖被触手来回折腾，前端也被触手肆意玩弄着，在羞耻和快感之中，我感觉有什么东西抵上了我的穴口——是一条肉色的触手，比其他的透明触手要小一些，但也十分的粗长。  
我没有想过我会和触手交欢，或许这不叫交欢，只是我单方面被它玩弄、肆意侵犯。  
那条肉色的触手在我的臀缝顶弄了几下，然后直接插进了我的身体里，被异物强行进入的痛感一瞬间吞没了我，我的大脑顿时一片空白。  
我在被进入的这一刻才真正意识到，我正在被一条触手强暴。  
我口中的那条触手不知什么时候消失了，我在一次又一次猛烈的撞击中喘息、呻吟，后穴被入得越来越深，那条触手似乎在我体内变得越来越粗大，穴口被撑得生疼，身体还未适应异物感，就一次又一次地被贯穿。  
“不要再深了……停下……”我被触手操弄得娇喘连连，声音带了几分哭腔。但触手听不懂我的话，反而变本加厉地在我体内横冲直撞，一直往深处撞击。  
我实在受不了了，被灭顶的快感逼出了泪水，不再刻意压抑着呻吟声，对着那条进入我的触手连连求饶。  
触手终于不再往深处撞击了，它停在了我的体内，似乎觉得足够了，于是便射出了它的汁液。滚烫的液体被射在了我的体内，它射了一次，又射了第二次，再一次……我记不清我被灌入了几次，我只知道当它退出时，我的大腿内侧已经沾满了白色的体液，更不用说被灌满的里面了。  
手腕上的触手也退去了，它们像是约好了一般，悄无声息地出场，又悄无声息地退去。我的床被触手弄得凌乱不堪，床单被我无意识地抓得乱成一团，被单上和枕头上都是白色的汁液——那条肉色的触手退出了我的体内后还强行进入了我口中，在我嘴里射出了它的汁液，逼迫我把那些白色的液体喝了下去。  
房间里又只剩我一个人了。我仰卧在床上，分开的双腿颤抖着，被触手操弄得无法合拢，一股股的寒冷空气灌进我正在张合的穴口。白色的体液缓缓从我的穴口流出，我的锁骨、前胸、腰侧、大腿上全都是触手留下的印记，手腕上一圈红痕。如果照照镜子，我的眼角肯定也红了，一半是被情欲逼红的，一半是被疼痛逼红的。那条触手完全没有任何的润滑便直直地插进了我的体内，我没有经历过情事，第一次自然承受不住如此的粗大，更别说还被来来回回折磨了这么久，身体早就疲倦不堪了，此时酸痛得就像被车碾了一样。  
我抬起被勒出一圈红痕的手腕，结果动作太大，牵动了腰部，痛得倒吸一口气。不用说，大腿内侧肯定被磨红了，里面被撑开了这么久，肯定又红又肿。  
我微微侧过脸，看到脱下的衣物被丢得到到处都是。我自己身上肯定也差不多，后穴被灌得太慢，汁液溢得到处都是。我叹了一口气，自己身上还一片狼藉呢，哪儿管得着房间。


End file.
